To Satisfy Justice
by kaosninja
Summary: Accused of something she never did, Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail are shocked when their celestial spirit mage is arrested. Weeks later, news of her death-sentence travels back to Fairy Tail, and they lose forever a beloved member to death. Or so, that's what a strange group of people want them to think. [SEQUEL TO 'SCARRED ON THE INSIDE']
1. Arrested

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the support to my last story, "Scarred on the inside", yes, this is the sequel, I hope you all enjoy it =)**

Lucy POV

I sat in the bar, conversing with Cana. The card-user was half-drunk, but I didn't mind; she was really funny. Loud, booming laughter echoed across the hall and I grinned in the direction of the voice. My own feeling of happiness unable to keep itself off of my face. "Hey, L-Lucy?" Cana hiccupped, and I turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Have you and Sting...y'know...done _it?"_ She slurred, drunkly smiling at me and raising an eyebrow suggestively. I frowned in confusion.

"Done what?"

"You know, _that. _The great deed." My face turned bright red as I realized what she was implying.

"W-what? Why would you want to know that?" I couldn't meet her eyes and she laughed drunkly, almost falling off her chair.

"Oho! So you have! About time! You guys have been in this guild for like, a month." She swayed on her seat slightly and pointed a beer-holding fist at me triumphantly.

"N-no! We haven't!" My voice came out higher than usual from embarrassment. Cana opened her mouth to reply, but was rudely interrupted when the huge oak doors to the guild were flung open. Normally, I wouldn't have taken much notice of this, as people opened the doors like most of the time, scratch that, _all_ of the time, but it was the people who walked in that caught my attention; there was a big group of them, all male from what I could tell. They were wearing armour and their faces were grim, almost angry. A man - their leader I assumed, because of his different, fancier uniform and demanding air - stepped forward, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Where is Lucy Heartfilia?!" He thundered. I stared at him. What? He wanted me? Why? Shakily, I stepped forward. Was I in trouble? His eyes locked on me as I walked forward.

"I'm here." I was proud that my voice didn't shake; it sounded much braver than I felt.

"You are under arrest, on charges of the mass-murder of every man, woman and child that lived in the village of Oduesp. Any resistance will be viewed as an immediate threat and we will be forced to take extreme measures in order to assure your compliance." His dry voice filled every inch of the vast room. Silence pressed in unbearably around the guild, and I felt shock well up in me. Mass-murder? Jail? What? A low, angry murmuring buzzed in the guild, before people began to yell out in protest. I heard Sting's voice among everyone, but I couldn't move. How could they think this? That's when the leader's voice rang out, silencing all others.

"SILENCE!" Two soldiers stepped forward and roughly gripped my upper arms. They then began to drag me towards the guild doors. Finally, panic snapped me out of my shock.

"W-wait. Stop it! Let me go, I didn't do anything! You must have gotten it wrong!" I was seriously panicking now. They were going to throw me in jail! But they had to understand, I never did anything! I fought against the soldiers instinctually, but their grip only tightened, and I was sure I would get bruises later.

"Wait! No! You can't arrest her! She's innocent!" I heard the desperate voice of Sting and looked up frantically into his wide brown orbs. At the sight of him, I fought even harder, trying to get to him, but I couldn't shake off the soldiers. My breathing was coming hard and I could feel a burn behind my eyes. They were going to take me away from my home! NO!

xXx

"Quiet! We are leaving now. Any who try to stop us will be killed on the spot." The Leader's dry voice rang out and the soldiers jerked me roughly away from Fairy Tail, even as I tried to get one last glimpse of them.

"LUCY!" I saw Sting bolt after me, only to be intercepted and held back by Laxus and Gajeel. Gajeel whispered something in his ear, and Sting fell limp to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. It broke my heart. He was in so much pain. I wanted to stay with him. I loved him.

"STING!" I yelled desperately, still trying to turn around and see his face, even as the soldiers marched me away. "Sting! I never did that, I promise! I love-" I cut off as the guild doors slammed shut, blocking my view of everyone. Finally, I stopped resisting, and let the soldiers drag me away to whatever hell they had lying in wait for me.

Sting POV

"LUCY!" The scream tore from my throat savagely, and before I knew what I was doing, my feet were pounding after her. Innocent. She was innocent. I couldn't think of anyone less likely to murder than her. They couldn't take her. They couldn't take Lucy away from me! I felt a tug on my arms and vaquely recognized Gajeel and Laxus. Struggling, I almost managed to throw Gajeel off, but then he leaned forward and hissed in my ear.

"Idiot, stop! If you go after Lucy now, you'll die, and that will break her. Besides, we _will _rescue her; just not now." I stopped struggling as the truth of his words hit me, and slumped forward, falling to my knees. I barely noticed the tears running down my cheeks. How could they take her away? Lucy. I would save her. Somehow.

"STING!" My head whipped up at the sound of Lucy's pain-filled voice. "Sting! I never did that, I promise! I love-" _Slam. _The echo of the doors resounded throughout the guild, cutting Lucy off. She was gone. Arrested. No. No! I hated this helplessness. Not being able to do anything. Clenching my fists, I bashed them into the floor.

"DAMNIT!" Raw emotion coursed through me, and I felt something small touch my leg. Turning, I looked into the tearing eyes of Lector.

"S-Sting-kun." Seeing that he needed me, I wiped my eyes and picked him up, though that didn't stop my tears. He sobbed into my shoulder, and I made my way over to where Rogue and Fro were sitting. Looking at Rogue, I spoke.

"I _will _get her back." He nodded his head in determination, and Fro timidly mirrored his action. I was glad to have such good friends like them. Turning away from them, I quietly muttered to myself. "Just wait for me, Lucy."

**Soooo, what did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a review, and offer any suggestions, or just comment for the hell of it and because I'm shamelessly begging you, until next time!**


	2. Innocent

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say, a huge thank you for the response that this story has already received, it made me more happy than you could imagine. I'm really sorry about the late chapter, I had this big dancing competition thing, then literally the very next day, I had to help out with the preparations for a funeral, and that was really..exhausting. Well, I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter~ Also, one more thing, yeah, I changed the last chapter a bit, so you might want to reread it=)**

Lucy POV

Darkness. It surrounded me thickly, pressing in on me, suffocating me, I couldn't _breathe_ and- no. I was fine. I'd be alright. Surely. I just needed to _stay calm. _It had been awhile since I'd been arrested and taken away from Fairy Tail, and about an hour since I'd been thrown- literally, _thrown- _into this tiny cell. I hated it in here. It was cramped, cold, and smelt like wet mould. The only furniture was the tattered straw mattress that I currently sat atop. I was shivering, curled into a ball to try and keep my body heat.

xXx

My wide eyes darted to the door in fear as I heard as I heard a nerve-wracking grating permeate the cell. I blinked and squinted as light filtered into the room, unused to it after staying in the dark of the cell for so long. A man stepped forward, and after a few moments I recognized him as the one that arrested me. "Get up," he barked harshly, and I scrambled to obey him. He then grabbed my upper-arm in an iron grip that caused me to wince. I didn't dare ask him to loosen his grip, though. After walking through a bewildering series of corridors and up a couple of flights of stairs, my captor finally stopped outside of a metal door.

xXx

Knocking once, he shoved me forward into the room after the door opened. There was a table with three empty seats. Mister Captor pushed me into one and sat down in another himself. A lady - the one who opened the door I assumed - sauntered forward and took the remaining chair. She was middle-aged by the looks of it, with brown, glossy hair pulled tightly into a bun. Her sharp features were accusing, as she glared at me. I gulped. Finally, she spoke. "Lucy Heartfilia. You were arrested for the mass-murder of the citizens of Oduesp. We received evidence that the murderer was from Fairy Tail. This evidence included the magic trace of your guild lingering around the area, as well as several eye-witnesses saying they recognized someone from your guild getting off at the train station closest to Oduesp a day before the victims were discovered. Their description fit you perfectly. You were the only one to get off at that stop in a whole week. What have you to say for yourself?" The magic trace of our guild? I vaguely remembered Levy telling me about it. Sometimes, when huge amounts of magic were released from an individual, if they belonged to a guild, traces of their guild mark could be seen. But the traces didn't always appear, and they never lasted long, hanging in the air for maybe a day at most before fading into nothing. I was shocked that they would find our guild's magic trace, as I knew no one in Fairy Tail would do something so horrible, so how did that happen?

xXx

The lady cleared her throat her harshly, and I snapped out of my thoughts. Both of the rooms other occupants were glaring at me, and I realized I had been silent for too long. "Th-that can't be right. I never killed anyone. You must have gotten it wrong." The lady bristled, and opened her mouth, probably to rant at me, but the male put his hand on her shoulder. She immediately cooled down a bit, and I couldn't help but wonder if there was something between the two. Then the male turned to me.

"Look here. I am Tristan Kira, and I _know _you are lying. Our intel never fails us. If you just come clean now and tell us how you do it, there's a good chance that your sentence will be lightened too." I frowned miserably. I couldn't tell them anything, as I didn't know.

"I-I don't know how that happened. I swear on my life that I'm not lying. Isn't there anyway that you can believe me? Like, isn't there some sort of lie test I can take or something?" I was grasping at straws now, just desperate for anyway to prove my innocence. Tristan shared a look with the woman next to him, then seemed to come to a decision. I hurried to obey as he told me to stand, and led me out of the room. He took me back to my cell, though I swear that he took me on a different route to the previous one, as we passed several potted plants that I didn't recognize, and I my head was swirling as I tried to remember our way here. He left me in the dark place, and I tried not to wrinkle my nose at the dank smell. I blinked as he shut the door and plunged the room into darkness. I slowly found my way over to the small mattress, and curled up on it. I then shut my eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. It was useless, though. I was cold and there was just too much on my mind; I felt like my head would explode. So instead I just settled for lying there trying to think of ways I could convince Tristan of my innocence. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the faint whispers of sleep finally brushed my mind.

Third person POV

A boy of roughly nineteen years of age lay on his bed and gazed lazily at something in his hand. He brushed his pitch black hair out of his eyes and smirked. "She'll be ours. Everyone here are is all too idiotic to realize that they've been played. Do a couple of good deeds for a country and suddenly they place their complete trust in you. Morons. That's good for me, though; it makes my goal easier to complete." His silver eyes lingered on the picture a moment longer, and his sharp features formed an even wider smirk. Finally, He tucked the small piece of paper in his hand into the pocket of his charcoal, baggy pants. The image of what was on the paper was still clear in his mind; a pretty blond girl laughing happily. "You'll soon be ours, Lucy Hearfilia."

**Once again everyone, I really am sorry that it took me so long to update=( But I do hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review, because honestly, every single review you guys leave really makes my day. See you guys soon=)**


	3. Lies

**Gosh, I am genuinely really sorry about the huge wait, I know it is no excuse, but I've been absolutely swamped with stuff, and as a result, I've been really busy. Nevertheless, thank you for reading my story so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter=)**

Lucy POV

I awoke to a loud grating. Still disorientated with sleep, I blinked and looked around in confusion, squinting as light filled the room. Where was I? This wasn't my room- oh, that's right. I got arrested. Two soldiers stepped forward, and I noted their faces had been carefully crafted into blank masks. The taller of the two spoke, his voice was a bit higher than I would have expected. "Lucy Heartfilia, please come with us." I stretched and slowly stood, then walked up to them.

"Where are we going?" They each seized one of my arms and began to march me somewhere. Neither of them replied, so I asked again, slightly louder this time. "Hey, _where _are we going?" They ignored me again, and I tried to stop walking. Unfortunately, it didn't quite work; they dragged me along between them without breaking stride. What were they, robots or something? Regaining my feet, I sighed and resigned myself to the fact that they wouldn't say anything. Fun.

xXx

Finally we stopped outside a solid wood door. The tall soldier knocked once, and the door slid open soundlessly. The soldiers pushed me through without entering themselves, and the door shut. I looked around nervously. It was a small room, well-lit, but without any windows. Like the room I got taken to before, it had a small table in the middle with three chairs, two of which were already occupied. I recognized the brunette from before, as well as a somewhat good-looking...very good-looking...dark-haired boy that looked about my age. They stared at me analytically, before the lady spoke. "Take a seat, girl." She sounded mad still, but it was more...controlled. I did so and she cleared her throat. "So, we thought about what you said before and decided that we would give you chance. This here," She gestured to the boy beside her. "Is Kane Tava. He has the ability to distinguish truth from lies and will do so." The boy eyed me curiously and smirked. The brunette spoke again. "Now then, let's get started."

xXx

"Have you been to the town Oduesp prior to two weeks ago, when the citizens were killed?" I glanced at the boy, before shaking my head.

"No."

"Truth." Kane said, and I was surprised how lulling and smooth his voice sounded. The lady scribbled something down onto a notepad and proceeded with the next question.

"Do you, or any of your family, have a history of mental illness?" Again, I replied negative and Kane verified it as true. She continued to ask me strange questions, things about if I had an abusive childhood and did I ever have violent urges. A lot of the questions she asked, though, seemed completely irrelevant to the matter at hand. Finally, she asked me one last question. "Did you murder the citizens of Oduesp?"

"No." I was now confident in Kane's ability and knew that he would confirm that I was innocent. I caught his glance, and suddenly I didn't feel so confident anymore. His silver eyes flashed and his sharp facial features grinned predatorily at me. I felt a chill trickle down my spine and my heart froze as he uttered two words:

"She's lying."

xXx

A thread of unease stitched itself across my skin as I stared at Kane. He had to be joking...right? "You're sure?" The lady asked, her tone hard, and he nodded lazily.

"Positive." No. No no no! His gaze was still locked with mine, and I saw something in his eyes. Triumph? Victory? What was going on?

"N-no! He's wrong! He must have gotten it wrong, I never killed anyone!"

"That's a lie." He drawled, almost uninterestedly, and I began to panic.

"No! It's not, I swear!"

"Yeah, whatever. SOLDIERS!" The lady thrust open the door, and I tried to run out, but was caught by the two men that had brought me to this room.

"Let go! I never did anything!" I struggled desperately against the men, without any effect.

"Take her to her cell." They couldn't do this! Kane got it wrong! After a bit, I stopped struggling and let them drag me.

xXx

They were just about to shut the door to my cell when a voice called out. "Wait, I want to speak to her. Shut the door behind me." Kane strolled in and the door banged shut behind him.

"Kane? Thank goodness, please, you have to explain that it was a mistake, I never killed anyone!" He smirked.

"I know you never killed anyone."

"That's great! You- wait, what?" The huge relief I'd felt slowly melted into confusion and I felt like a stone of unease gather in the pit of my stomach.

"I made no mistakes either. I know that you're about as innocent as they come." The stone of unease expanded and I began to feel sick as the realization hit me.

"Y-you lied? Why?" He grinned, and his silver eyes almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the cell.

"A notorious murderer is a lot less missed than an innocent young mage. Especially if they're dead."

"What are you talking about?! And what do you mean by dead?!" He chuckled darkly.

"What, haven't you figured it out yet? You supposedly murdered everyone living in Oduesp, that's what, 300 people at least? You don't think the higher ups would let you off easy, do you? There's one sentence for a crime like this; death."

xXx

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. _I stared numbly at the ceiling of my cell. Kane had left at least an hour ago. I didn't know how to deal with this news. Why would he lie? I was going to get sentenced to death...My bottom lip quivered as I felt my eyes grow hot. I didn't want this. I wanted to be back in Fairy Tail, writing stories for Levy, conversing with Cana, squealing at the cuteness of the exceeds, being hugged protectively by Sting...Sting...my tears fell as I remembered his warmth, his strength, his _solidness._The way he smirked cockily at me, yet always made sure I was ok. My heart wrenched. I missed him more than ever. I wanted to see him. But I probably wouldn't be able to. I didn't kid myself; at first I had entertained the hope that Fairy Tail would somehow come to my rescue and save me, but reality slowly seeped in. It was impossible. Damnit! "Sting...I-I love you. So much. I miss you." I cried in the dark, lonely, hoping against hope that somehow, my feelings would reach him. Shaking, I hugged myself, to try to stay warm, and in an attempt to make myself feel like Sting was still with me. It didn't work. My quiet sobs echoed in the cell. "S-Sting...Sting..."

**And, It's finally finished! Once again, I apologize for the huge wait, please forgive me! Thank you for reading, and I shamelessly beg of you to fave and follow, and also to leave a review! Thanks so much, please stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Sentenced

**Hey everyone! Thank you a lot for continuing to read my story^^ A big thanks to those of you who reviewed, as well as those of you who faved and followed this story. They all made me extremely happy=) Oh yeah, and a small language warning.**

Lucy POV

"Little child, please don't cry,

I leave with you, this lullaby.

You are a strong child of Fiore,

Courage is what you stand for.

You are loved, you are pure,

You do strive, you do endure." My voice trembled as the last note of the slow lullaby 'Child of Fiore' left my lips. It was a song Mama used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep, or when I had been having nightmares. It always comforted me, and even when Mama passed away, I would often sing it to myself. Shifting on the mattress, I mulled over the meaning of the song. I felt like...like it was written for me, like it was meant to lend me strength at this particular moment in time. How it's lyrics talked about being a strong child of Fiore, standing for courage...and being loved and pure. This made me feel better. I knew Sting loved me, and I was innocent, or pure, as the song put it. But what struck me the most, was the last line. It gave me hope, and thinking about it, I knew I most definitely would _not _give up; I would endure.

xXx

Feeling more relaxed than I had in a couple of weeks at this resolve, I thought about Fairy Tail. It had been sixteen days since I'd been taken from the said place; I'd kept count. The door to my cell cracked open, and a small plate of bread and a cup of water were pushed through harshly. So harshly, in fact, that the cup of water tipped over and spilled everywhere. "No." I groaned and scrambled to pick it up before all of the water could slosh out of it. I managed to pick it up and save a bit of water, but it was only a tiny amount; less than a quarter of a cup left. Sighing in disappointment, I raised the chipped cup to my lips and drank it in tiny gulps, trying to quench my parched throat and savour it. All too soon, however, it was gone. Moving on to my bread, I took a large bite. It was stale, but not inedible. Lucky me. I sighed again. 'Oh well, it could be worst.' Sounded the more optimistic part of my mind. 'Yeah...I could be dead. Oh wait, I will be soon.' The snarkier me replied. I took a deep breath. That wasn't right. I wouldn't die soon; there was no way I would let myself be executed for nothing more than a false accusation, and a lie from Kane. I _would _prove my innocence. For me, for Sting, for Fairy Tail...

Sting POV

I heard a strangled gasp as I walked over to the bar. Mira stood in shock, her hands covering her mouth, and her eyes wide, staring at something on the bench-top. "Lucy-chan...no way..." Frowning at the mention of Lucy's name, I hurried over and grabbed what she had been staring at; a newspaper. My eyes also widened as I saw the headline: **Mass-murderer Lucy Heartfilia sentenced to public execution. **What? I read the headline again, to make sure I saw it right, then once more because I was in disbelief. Mira's soft voice started to sob, and I quickly read through the article. It made her sound like such an evil person, talking about how she single-handedly wiped out a whole town of three hundred people. That was bullsh**! Who the hell wrote this? I felt a thick haze of rage descend on my mind. There was _no way _I would let some _stupid idiots _who got the wrong person kill Lucy! How could they even think it was Lucy in the first place? Someone took the papers out of my hands. Looking up, I opened my mouth to yell at whoever it was before I recognized Erza. Her face had paled, and she started to breathe faster and faster. Finally, she ran up the stairs to the second story of the guild.

"Master!" She called shakily, in a rare display of panic, and I thundered after her. Slamming open the door to Master's office, we were surprised to see him sitting grimly behind his desk, smoking a pipe.

"Ah, so I'm assuming you heard about Lucy?" His voice was sad, so unbelievably sad, yet calm, like he had accepted this already. How could he be _so damn calm?! _Lucy was sentenced to _death!_

"What the hell?! You knew?! Why didn't you bloody tell us?!" I was so angry. My fists clenched tightly and my nostrils flared as I stared at the old man sitting before me. He took a puff of his pipe, and blew out a ring of smoke, before answering me.

"What use would it have done? You would have found out soon enough. Besides, I was only informed of this an hour ago." I stared at him incredulously.

"We have to stop this! They can't kill Lucy!"

"Calm down, Sting." He ordered. Though he barely raised his voice, the authority there was unmistakable. Immediately, I backed off and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. When I was calmer, Master carried on. "You do realize the position we're in. If we just break her out of jail, we will be labelled a dark guild. Already, our guild is under pressure because of this false accusation. Now don't worry- I have every intention of saving Lucy, but we have to _plan._"

"How can we, Master?" Asked Erza. I'd forgotten she was there. Hearing her sound so lost and in need of guidance was weird; usually she was bossy and annoying. I preferred her like that, though I didn't know her well.

"First, we must try to prove her innocence. If that fails, we'll deploy a team to go save Lucy. The thing is, this team will have to leave Fairy Tail. Regardless of whether they succeed or fail in saving Lucy, they will be dubbed as corrupt mages and labelled as wanted criminals." Silence pounded through my ears as what Master was saying sunk in. I realized the reason why he hadn't told us about Lucy; he'd been thinking of ways to save her. "I will try my best to appeal to the magic council about Lucy's innocence, however, the final decision does not rest with them, but with the monarchy's advisors. Their opinion, however, will hold huge sway on the outcome. Now come; we must inform the rest of the guild of all of this."

**Thank you all for reading! Yes, I did make up the lullaby at the start, in case anyone was wondering. As usual, please review my story, as any other author should know, it makes me really happy, even if it's only one word. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
